


My Sweet Angel…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, Lust, M/M, My Sweet Angel, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little thief. Don’t let his innocence fool you…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Angel…

Title: My Sweet Angel…  
Story Type: AU, Could be Cannon  
Word Count: 75  
Rating: NC17…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52   
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 36 – My Sweet Angel…

 

Summary: My little thief. Don’t let his innocence fool you… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

 

**My Sweet Angel…**

God, his smile makes him look so innocent, almost angelic. But don’t let his halo fool you, he’s a devious little twat. He’s so smooth that no one even notices. But now he’s the one paying the price. Sure he loved it the first couple of hours, but I’m still hard and horny as hell. I flip him over, ready for round… whatever. I’ve lost count. 

“Brian. Why don’t I just suck you off?”

The End


End file.
